


Now Freeze

by mjbug



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: BTW THEYRE BOTH BABIES DONT EXPECT ANYTHING NON PG-13 FROM ME, F/F, Frozen In Time, Rockstar AU, Soulmate AU, Very cliché story, ish, this is mostly yeojin/yerim btw, yes yerim is a rockstar in this au idk how THAT happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjbug/pseuds/mjbug
Summary: Rockstar Yerim was getting ready to play a song on her first concert as a soloist when she realizes everyone but one person in the public seem to be frozen in time





	1. Chapter 1

**_YEOJIN_ **

_SHE_

Yeojin rolled her eyes. Her friends were screaming about Choerry in the group chat again. 

_What did she do this time?_ She half-regretted texting. 

_SHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!_

_OMG OMG OMG_

[Attachment Sent] _YEOJIN FHSHDHF_

She sighed. 

Choerry had dyed her hair purple. 

_She looks like a grape._ Yeojin simply texted.

Yeojin saw Hyunjin’s message bubble pop up.

_Why haven’t we kicked out Yeojin out off the gc yet?_

She has been friends with these girls since they were in high school together. They had made a groupchat to stay in contact when they parted ways, but now it seemed all they talked about anymore was this wannabe rocker girl. 

Maybe she needed new friends. She had been in college for two months now, and even though Yeojin was extroverted to the point where people got annoyed at her talking, she had been surprisingly quiet these past months.

She’d lately texted her older sister, Haseul, more than she has in her lifetime. 

_Everyone hates me._ She’d text out of nowhere.

_Calm down_ . Her sister would say. _I know how hard starting over can be. You’ll make friends in no time, I swear._

She hated starting over. So she kept her old friends.

_Are you sure?_

_YES IM FUCKING SURE!?_

_Yeojin you’re so lucky wtf_

_Maybe if she stanned Choerry…._

_Right_

Yeojin muted the groupchat. She did _not_ care Choerry was giving her first solo concert after her band broke up.

And she did not care she was giving it in Yeojin’s city. 

Her music was loud and annoying and so unlike Yeojin. Well, a bit like Yeojin, but nothing like what she’d ever choose to listen to.

She then wondered if her sister’s girlfriend knows Choerry. Haseul and Sooyoung had dated for four years now, and Yeojin had just barely started to stand her. She dresses in mostly black and nags the shit out of Yeojin. 

Yeah, she sounds like Choerry’s music would be just perfect for her. 

“YEOJIN!” 

“Not now Chae, I’m being emo.” 

Her roommate had entered the room and was jumping up and down.

“Be emo later. Guess what?” 

“Choerry is coming to the city?” 

Chaewon sighed. “I know you hate her but would you please, _please_ , come to the concert with me? Last time I went to a concert of her’s these guys were talking to me all night and it was the _worst_.” 

If having Choerry fans for friends wasn’t enough, Yeojin also had a Choerry fan for a roommate.

Yeojin looked up from her phone to look at her in the eyes. She was wearing two pigtails and a big shirt that made it look like she had no pants.

She was adorable. Yeojin was not _blind_. 

And she knew it was the dumbest thing ever to have a crush on the person you share a dorm with. But sometimes she wondered what it’d be like if she could touch Chae’s soft lips….

“Okay.” Yeojin said. “You and me. Choerry concert.” 

Chae raised an eyebrow. “You’d normally tell me to go fuck myself.” 

“Guess I’m feeling super nice.” Yeojin gave her a smile. 

“Yeojin. I. Love. You.” 

“Just because I go to concerts with you and I do your nails for free.” 

“Definitely because of that.”

How would it be if they started dating? They already share a room, after all.

“I’m not paying for them, by the way. I think I have enough cash to buy my own ticket but that’s it.” 

“HMMPH. _Fine_.” Chae said. “I’ll look on the internet for places I can sell foot pics.” 

She saw Chae jump up on the upper bunk bed.

Yeojin’s phone buzzed.

_answer me you bitch_

She got a text from her friend Hyejoo. One of the group chat bitches.

_what_

_I asked in the gc if I could stay at your dorm_

_why_

_Because I’m going to the concert ???????_

_You’re insane_. 

_Yah wbk_

_You can stay, but i dont promise my roomie isn’t a stinky bitch_

_Lyyyyyy_

Yeojin was being specially nice today, apparently. First Chaewon and now this. 

“Chae.” She called.

“Hmm?”

“One of my friends shares the same lack of taste you do, and is asking if she can stay over this weekend.”

“Sure. But she knows she’d do much better in the streets, right? Our dorm is a mess and she’d only have the couch to sleep in.” 

“She’d fit right in. Don’t worry.” She assured her.

“Tell her she can stay if she buys us tickets. I’m not getting my paycheck untill thursday but I’ll pay her back!”

_You’re buying us tickets. We’ll pay you back._ She texted her.

_Chaewon also likes Choerry?_

_Yup_

_Is she cute?_

_Choerry? No_

_Chaewon you idiot_

_Idk?? Dont ask me that_

_I JUST FOUND A PHOTO IN THE FACEBOOK PAGE. SHE’S CUTE. YOU’VE BEEN WITHHOLDING._

_stalker much?_

“Yeojin, if your friend is coming maybe I can just go with her?” She heard chaewon say

No. No way. “You’re replacing me that easily?” 

“Oh! No of course not, but if you don’t want to go-“

“I said I wanted to, didnt I?” 

“Just saying.” 

Now Hyejoo is getting them seats together. 

Yeojin never should’ve mentioned Hyejoo in the plan. 

The plan is ruined. And now she’ll be third wheeling to a concert she didn’t want to go on the first place.

Great.

—

—

**YERIM**

_Hello my lovely cherry blossoms! As I mentioned, I’ve been planning to promote my solo album and actually go on tour for months now, and it finally seems like it might be happening?_

_Sorry, what i meant to say is, It IS happening._

_We ARE happening._

_OH_

_MY_

_GOD_

_I AM GOING ON SOLO TOUR MONTH. HOW FUCKING CRAZY IS THAT_

_Whoops got excited there for a second. ANYWAYS_

_TOUR .TICKETS.OUT .NOW_

_Click the link below to see all the 7 cities I’m going to visit and get my rock on!_

_ALSO? Talking about crazy announcements._

_New purple hair for this next step in my career!_

_Thank you guys for all your support! :3_

Yerim hit send. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Never has an announcement post seem so chaotic.” Her manager said, reading the update on her website. “You should’ve given it to me to read first.”

“I’m excited! And it's good, its _genuine_.” She explained. “One of the best things about the band breaking up is that I get to do my own thing.” 

She sighed. “I love it if you love it.” 

“Then I guess you love it.”

Her manager laughed. “C’mon, let’s choose some of the pictures with your purple hair so you can upload them. People are waiting to see how good you look as a grape.” 

“Wait, Jungeun.” 

Her manager blinked. “Yes?”

“Thank you. For believing in me. For everything. I definitely wouldn’t have done this without you.” She hugged Jungeun. 

“ _C’mon kid_ , I have street cred to keep up.”

Yerim laughed. “You lost all street cred when I called you at ten last week and you were asleep.” 

Jungeun shove her lightly. “Shut up.” 

-

_Just wanted to say thanks to my awesome stylist @muadori for doing the absolute craziest with my hair yesterday!!_

_She and Jungeun are my moms basically and have been with me through my highs and lows, so if you want someone to thank for the tour, it’d be that lovely power couple._

_(They may have met through me, so really, who’s the person who should be getting thanks today)_

_((Jk definitely jungeun and jinsoul deserve all the praise. Send all the wholesome memes you have and tag them.))_

“YERIM!” 

“Yes, mom?” She asked Jungeun.

“What?” She frowned, taken aback by the nickname. “You were supposed to be in makeup ten minutes ago. We need to have the photoshoot. People are waiting”

“I just got out of vocal warming! Is it time _already?_ ” 

Jungeun sighed. “Ten minutes _past_ the time, but yeah, technically.” 

She rolled her head back. “Ughhhh.” 

“Yerim, we talked about this, you knew you were going to be busy and you agreed anyway. I can’t deal with an attitude right now. Not a week before the first show.” 

“Sorry unnie, I wasn’t meaning to stress you out.”

She shook her head. “You’re fine Yerim. Just head out to makeup, _please_.” 

“Yes ma'am.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties are getting ready for the concert. Yeojin and Yerim deal with girl problems.

**YEOJIN**

“What do you think?”

Yeojin took the earphone out of her ears. “Like I’ve said a million times before, it’s not my style.” 

Chaewon didn’t look impressed. She had decided to get Yeojin educated on Choerry’s music so she wouldn’t be as lost Saturday night, and it didn’t seem to be helping much.

Yeojin didn’t mind that much since she normally ignored their teacher when she was giving them a lecture, anyway. 

“That second song wasn’t horrible, though.” 

“Hey, that’s the one Yerim wrote!”

“Yerim?”

She smiled. “You know she’s not actually named  _ Choerry _ right? it’s just a stage name.”

“Oh. I knew that.” Yeojin in fact, did not.

“Sure.” Chae snorted. “Are you ever going to tell me more about Hyejoo by the way? Since she’s staying with us.”

Yeojin loves Hyejoo, she really does. But there’s something about Chaewon asking about her that makes her feel a tiny bit of jealousy. “Well, obviously since she’s my friend she’s awesome.”

The blonde girl smirked at Yeojin. “Am  _ I _ awesome?”

“You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

Chaewon nodded, pleased. “Of course. Is she cute, then?”

Yeojin rolled her eyes. “Jesus christ is that all people care about?”

“WHY? She asked if  _ I  _ was cute?”

“Mrs. Park.” Both of the girls stood up straight once they heard their teacher’s voice. “Would you either does the favor of sharing with the class or leave with Mrs. Im?”

“I’ll shut my mouth up Mrs. T.” Chaewon assured her. 

That got a couple of chuckles out of the class and the teacher continued giving her lesson. 

Chae pulled Yeojin’s book closer to her. She wrote something and pushed it back. 

  
  


_ I’m glad we’re going together. _

_ Can’t wait till SATURDAAAY! _

  
  


Yeojin wrote something before she gave it to Chaewon to read. 

  
  


_ Hyejoo looks like a troll!!!  _

  
  


_ Are you jealous Yeojin?  _

_ I swear I’m not going to steal your friend. _

_ Even if I’m picturing her to be super hot.  _

  
  


_ Fuck off. _ Is all Yeojin wrote back. 

  
  


_ You didn’t tell me you were friends with a supermodel?? _

She didn’t answer anything back that time.

-

Chaewon was so excited about watching Choerry live that she kept humming and dancing to her songs in class. 

She didn’t know if it was only on the classes she shared with Yeojin, but she kinda hoped so.

She was such a dork. Yeojin was lucky to have her. 

“What?” She asked when she caught Yeojin laughing.

“She’s just a girl our age.” She told her. “With grape hair.” 

She hit her playfully. “Yerim is more than that!” 

—

—

**Yerim**

“Morning Yermie.” 

She groaned. Jinsoul’s voice was soft and reassuring and not unlike a mother’s, but it’s not something Yerim wants to hear at five in the morning.

“Yerim, c’mon it’s time we get ready. You said you wanted me to tweak your hair a bit, right? We have to do it before you go to your photoshoot.”

“Can’t you do it while I’m asleep?” 

Jinsoul sighed. “Yesterday was a hard day. Tell me to go away and I will, okay? I’ll tell Jungeun to call the shoot off.” 

“No, no, no.” She said and sat up. “I’m awake.” 

Her stylist giggled. “You look like a purple elf. C’mon let’s go fix this. I’ll bring my stuff here and order you some room service. How does that sound?” 

“Like a dream.” She smiled.

_ morning _ she tweeted.

She didn’t expect to see what came next.

_ Choerry :( you were tweeting at 1 am aren’t you up too soon?? _

_ Rest! Please!!!! _

She sighed and turned her phone off. She knows they mean well, but a tour like this, even if it’s short, requires lots of effort.

“So you want the tips to look pink?” 

She nodded. 

“Like the bi flag.” Jungeun said from Yerim’s bed.

They were missing sleep as much as Yerim was. Maybe she should listen to her followers and give everyone a rest. 

Jinsoul giggled. “Yerim was trying to make me feel included.” 

“Maybe in pride month I can dye it rainbow.” 

Jinsoul’s face lit up.

“You’ll have to actually come out to the public first.” Jungeun mentioned. 

Yerim sighed. “What am I even supposed to come out as?” 

“Nothing.” Jinsoul said. “Not until you’re ready, kiddo.” 

“And not until consulting with me.” Her manager added. “And properly figuring out what you’re gonna announce to the world.”

“ _ Jungeun _ .” 

“We’ll be onboard with anything. Just let me know before you post it.” She told Yerim. Then turned to her girlfriend. “Jinsoul, sweetie let’s face the facts. Shit’s gonna change if she drops a bomb like this.” 

“It’s not a  _ bomb _ , it’s who she is.” 

“Guys, guys.” Yerim said. “I’m not anything right now, alright?” 

“What if she meets a girl?” 

“She’s not gonna. Because everyone’s gonna find out. And everyone’s going to want her to explain herself, and label herself-“

“But-“

“Jinsoul, it’s fine. Jungeun and I have talked about this before. I don’t have time for a girlfriend anyway.”

She sighed. “Don’t you ever wish you were a regular teen?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “Nope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People in Yeojin’s and Yerim’s life talk about their situation.

**Yerim**

“I’m worried about her” Jinsoul‘s voice said. 

Yerim really should learn not to go to their room without warning them first. Last time she did she’d heard stuff that will scar her for the rest of her life. 

It was nice to learn that they did stuff for themselves too, she guessed. Sometimes she felt like they were satellites orbiting around Yerim’s sun. 

She hated the thought of that. 

“She’s so young.” Jinsoul continued.

“Soul, you really gotta stop babying her. She’s accomplished so much, all she wants is to share her art with the world, if she followed my schedule (which she doesn’t) she’d have enough rest. But she likes to perfect everything.” 

Jinsoul was silent. 

“She’s an  _ adult _ , love. I’m barely two years older than her.” Jungeun protested.

“Two and a half.” 

Jungeun let out a tired breath. 

“You overwork yourself too, you know?” Jinsoul said. 

“I know, but Yerim’s our priority right now.” Jinsoul probably gave Jungeun a look, because she then said: “Don’t look at me like that, what if we all take a break, okay? I think we all deserve it.” 

“Okay. Sounds good.” She said. 

Yerim scrunched up her face when she heard them kiss. It sounded like her cue to leave them alone. 

“I love you.” 

“Yeah, you too. Kind of. Maybe.” 

Jinsoul laughed and Yerim heard her hit Jungeun.

“Okay, now off to bed with you” 

Yerim took her phone out of her pocket.

_ Guys idek what to do with my free time. Can someone reccomend some good anime/ western cartoons?? Idk just help??? Entertain ya girl.  _

Some of Yerim’s comments told her to sleep, but she just laughed slightly at those. She would if she could.

She walked to her room and threw herself into her bed. She decided on a show a lot of people were naming.

She’d watch a few episodes and then try to sleep again.

Emphasis on  _ tried _ .

-

**Chaewon**

The first thing she saw about Hyejoo: her height.

She wasn’t abnormally tall, she was just, tall enough for Chae to confuse her for someone older. 

“Oh, hey.” She gave Chae a small smile. “I’m Hyejoo, Yeojin’s friend?” 

Chaewon’s eyes were big. “Oh.” 

“...Can I come in?” 

She nodded and opened the door for her to come through. 

“You’re tall.” She told Hyejoo.

She laughed. “And you’ve been spending way too much time with Yeojin.”

Chae smiled. “Yeah, she’s tiny.” 

“Where is she, anyway? I told her I was here and she didn’t reply.” 

“She’s got a class right now.” She explained. “She shouldn’t be long, I don’t think.”

“You don’t think?” 

“Well, she sometimes stays in class and asks for notes.” 

“Right. Yeojin is the only person I know who actually enjoys school.” 

Chae shrugged. “She’s been kind of down lately, I think not having you guys around and having to start over is hard on her.” 

“I never- she didn’t tell us anything like that.” Hyejoo frowned. “I guess she hasn’t been as cheery as she usually is, but I just guessed it was about us talking about Choerry too much. I can try and talk to her?“ 

“Yeah, that could be good.” She smiled at the taller girl. Her hair was a very dark color, maybe even darker than Chaewon’s was before she bleached it blonde. She loved how it looked on her. 

“I like your hair!” Chae said, once she noticed Hyejoo’s ends were blonder. Complimenting hair is normal when they did something to it, right?

“Oh.” Hyejoo grabbed some of her hair to look at her ends. “Yeah, it’s blonde now isn’t it? My ends used to be blue.” 

“Are you redying it?” 

“I don’t know…. I’ve never done it myself and I don’t want to have to go to a stylist.” 

Chae’s face lit up. “I can help!” 

“Uh, you don’t have to if you-“

“I want to! Maybe we can get some pink on my hair too!” She said.

Hyejoo didn’t looked convinced.

“Trust me, the bleaching is the hard part, the coloring is easy.” 

“Fine. Okay. But if something happens to my hair-“

Yeojin walked in. “Hyejoo?” 

“Hey!” 

Yeojin hugged her. 

“Did you miss me or something?”

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write on my twt, you can find me as @melifeisrosy.


End file.
